Electric clippers have been used to cut hair close to the scalp and to cut the short hairs growing on the neck. To cut hair to longer lengths, the clippers have been provided with wedge-like attachments which raise the clipper from the scalp. However, with or without the attachment the clippers follow the contour of the head thereby cutting most hairs to a uniform length.
Combs have long been used by barbers and hair stylists to gather sections of hair to be cut. The comb is held in one hand of a barber and the hair cut close to the comb with scissors or an electric clipper held by the other hand. Sections of hair are cut in this manner to give a head of hair an evenly layered appearance. However, because of errors in estimating the proper position of the comb prior to cutting, sections of hair may be cut to undesired lengths, thus giving the head of hair an uneven appearance.
Large platform-like combs have also been used so that sections of hair pass through the comb and are cut by an electric clipper sliding over it. However, with this type of comb its teeth are often buried deep within the hair making them difficult to see and therefore difficult to keep the clipper on the comb.
It thus is seen that a need remains for a comb for manipulating hair in a manner by which an electric clipper may more securely and evenly cut hair. Accordingly, it is to the provision of such a comb that the present invention is primarily directed.